4/1
Arapça harfli ayet metni يَا أَيُّهَا النَّاسُ اتَّقُوا رَبَّكُمُ الَّذِي خَلَقَكُمْ مِنْ نَفْسٍ وَاحِدَةٍ وَخَلَقَ مِنْهَا زَوْجَهَا وَبَثَّ مِنْهُمَا رِجَالًا كَثِيرًا وَنِسَاءً ۚ وَاتَّقُوا اللَّهَ الَّذِي تَسَاءَلُونَ بِهِ وَالْأَرْحَامَ ۚ إِنَّ اللَّهَ كَانَ عَلَيْكُمْ رَقِيبًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Yâ eyyuhâ-nnâsu-ttekû rabbekumu-lleżî ḣalekakum min nefsin vâhidetin veḣaleka minhâ zevcehâ vebeśśe minhumâ ricâlen keśîran venisâ-â(en)(c) vettekû(A)llâhe-lleżî tesâelûne bihi vel-erhâm(e)(c) inna(A)llâhe kâne ‘aleykum rakîbe(n) Kelime anlamlı meal Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ey insanlar, sizi tek bir candan yarattı, o canın eşini de ondan yaratıp ikisinden birçok erkek ve kadın türetti. Sakının Allah'tan ki onunla haklarınızı dilemektesiniz ve akrabalık hukukuna da riayet edin. Şüphe yok ki Allah, sizi tamamıyla görüp gözetmededir Ali Bulaç Meali Ey insanlar sizi tek bir nefisten yaratan, ondan eşini yaratan ve her ikisinden birçok erkek ve kadın türetip-yayan Rabbinizden korkup-sakının. Ve (yine) kendisiyle, birbirinizle dilekleştiğiniz Allah'tan ve akrabalık (bağlarını koparmak)tan sakının. Şüphesiz Allah, sizin üzerinizde gözeticidir. Ahmet Varol Meali Ey insanlar! Sizi bir tek candan yaratan, o candan kendi eşini yaratan ve bu ikisinden çok sayıda erkekler ve kadınlar türeten Rabbinize karşı gelmekten sakının. Kendisi adına birbirinizden dilekte bulunduğunuz Allah'a karşı gelmekten ve akrabalık haklarını gözetmemekten sakının. Şüphesiz Allah sizin üzerinizde gözetleyicidir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Ey İnsanlar! Sizi bir tek nefisten yaratan, ondan eşini var eden ve ikisinden pek çok erkek ve kadın meydana getiren Rabb'inize hürmetsizlikten sakının. Kendisi adına birbirinizden dilekte bulunduğunuz Allah'ın ve akrabanın haklarına riayetsizliktende sakının. Allah şüphesiz hepinizi görüp gözetmektedir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Ey insanlar! Sizi bir tek nefisten yaratan ve ondan da[104] eşini yaratan; ikisinden birçok erkek ve kadın (meydana getirip) yayan Rabbinize karşı gelmekten sakının. Kendisi adına birbirinizden dilekte bulunduğunuz Allah’a karşı gelmekten ve akrabalık bağlarını koparmaktan sakının. Şüphesiz Allah, üzerinizde bir gözetleyicidir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Ey insanlar! Sizi bir tek nefisten yaratan ve ondan da eşini yaratan ve ikisinden birçok erkekler ve kadınlar üretip yayan Rabbinizden sakının. Adını kullanarak birbirinizden dilekte bulunduğunuz Allah'tan ve akrabalık haklarına riayetsizlikten de sakının. Şüphesiz Allah sizin üzerinizde gözetleyicidir. Edip Yüksel Meali İnsanlar! Sizi bir tek nefisten yaratan, ondan da eşini yaratan, ikisinden pek çok erkek ve kadın üreten Rabbinizi dinleyin. Adına birbirinizden isteklerde bulunduğunuz ALLAH'a saygı gösterin; akrabalara da... ALLAH elbette sizi Gözetlemektedir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) İnsanlar! Sizi bir tek nefisten yaratan, ondan da eşini yaratan, ikisinden pek çok erkek ve kadın üreten Rabbinizi dinleyin. Adına birbirinizden isteklerde bulunduğunuz ALLAH'a saygı gösterin; akrabalara da... ALLAH elbette sizi Gözetlemektedir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ey o bütün insan kömeleri! Sakının o Rabbınıza karşı gelmekten ki sizleri bir tek nefisten yarattı, ondan eşini yarattı da ikisinden bir çok erkekler ve dişiler üretti, sakının o Allaha karşı gelmekten ki siz onun ve o rahimlerin hurmetine biribirinizden dilek dilersiniz, çünkü o Allah üzerinizde gözcü bulunuyor. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ey insanlar! O Rabbinizden korkunuz ki, sizi bir nefisten yaratmıştır ve ondan da zevcesini yaratmıştır. Ve o ikisinden de birçok erkekler ve kadınlar türetmiştir. Ve Allah-ü Azîmüşşan'dan korkunuz ki, O'nunla birbirinizden dilekte bulunursunuz, rahîmlerden de korkunuz ki, şüphe yok ki, Allah Teâlâ üzerinize nâzir bulunmaktadır. Muhammed Esed Ey insanlar! O Rabbinizden korkunuz ki, sizi bir nefisten yaratmıştır ve ondan da zevcesini yaratmıştır. Ve o ikisinden de birçok erkekler ve kadınlar türetmiştir. Ve Allah-ü Azîmüşşan'dan korkunuz ki, O'nunla birbirinizden dilekte bulunursunuz, rahîmlerden de korkunuz ki, şüphe yok ki, Allah Teâlâ üzerinize nâzir bulunmaktadır. Suat Yıldırım Ey insanlar! Sizi bir tek kişiden yaratan ve ondan da eşini yaratıp o ikisinden birçok erkekler ve kadınlar türeten Rabbinize karşı gelmekten sakının. Adını anıp Kendisini vesile ederek birbirinizden dilekte bulunduğunuz Allah'a saygısızlık etmekten ve akrabalık bağlarını koparmaktan sakınınız. Allah sizin üzerinizde tam bir gözeticidir. [7,189; 30,21; 39,6; 42,11] {KM, Tekvin 2,21-23} Süleyman Ateş Meali Ey insanlar, sizi bir tek nefisten (nefes alan candan) yaratan ve ondan eşini yaratıp ikisinden birçok erkekler ve kadınlar üreten Rabbinizden korkun; adına birbirinizden dilekte bulunduğunuz Allah'tan ve akrabalık(bağlarını kırmak)tan sakının. Şüphe siz Allah, sizin üzerinizde gözetleyicidir. Şaban Piriş Meali Ey insanlar! Sizi tek bir candan yaratan, ondan da eşini yaratan, bu ikisinden de bir çok erkek ve kadın meydana getiren Rabbinizden korkun. O Allah’tan korkun ki Onun adına birbirinizden talepte bulunur ve akrabalık tesis edersiniz. Allah, sizi gözetlemektedir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Ey insanlar! Sizi tek bir candan yaratan Rabbinizden sakının ki, o tek candan da eşini yarattı, ikisinden ise nice erkekler ve kadınlar türetti. Onun adını vererek birbirinizden istekte bulunduğunuz Allah'a karşı gelmekten ve akrabalık bağlarını kesmekten sakının. Şurası muhakkak ki, Allah sizi görüp gözetmektedir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Ey insanlar! Sizi bir tek canlıdan yaratan, ondan eşini vücuda getiren ve o ikisinden birçok erkekler ve kadınlar üreten Rabbinize karşı gelmekten sakının. Adını anarak birbirinizden dilekler dilediğiniz Allah'tan korkun. Rahimlerin haklarına saygısızlıktan da sakının. Şu bir gerçek ki Allah, Rakîb'dir, sizin üzerinizde sürekli ve titiz bir gözetleyicidir. Yusuf Ali (English) O mankind! reverence your Guardian-Lord, who created you from a single person,(504) created, of like nature, His mate, and from them twain scattered (like seeds) countless men and women;- reverence Allah, through whom(505) ye demand your mutual (rights M. Pickthall (English) O mankind! Be careful of your duty to your Lord Who created you from a single soul and from it created its mate and from them twain hath spread abroad a multitude of men and women. Be careful of your duty toward Allah in Whom ye claim ( your rights ) of one another, and toward the wombs (that bare you ). Lo! Allah hath been a Watcher over you. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri